Easy Love
by R5easylover
Summary: Loving You Ain't Easy Nothing Ever Is, But I will keep on fighting for a love like this... Austin and Ally are 18 years old and graduating high school, what happens when Ally finds out shes pregnant?
1. What Do I Have To Do?

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.

Austin POV

"Ally what do I have to do, what do I have to say to make you say yes?" I asked my girlfriend of four years as I was on one knee with a diamond ring purposing to her in the practice room of Sonic Boom.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said,"Promise me you'll never leave, no matter what."

I stood up and pulled her into my arms, "I'll never leave you Alls." She cried into my shoulder and muttered, 'Yes Austin I'll Marry You." I had been waiting for those words for what seemed like my entire life.

"Why were you so unsure Alls?" I asked taking her hand and sliding the engagement ring on her finger, so she would have it on at graduation tomorrow.

"I mean Alls we are graduating tomorrow, we're both 18, its not like we're kids anymore." I continued kissing her neck as I talked. "Alls say something."

Ally looked like she was going to say something and then shook her head and said,'it can wait until after graduation tomorrow at the party." Ally and I were having a joint graduation party here at Sonic Boom tomorrow, I couldn't wait, it was going to be so much fun.

"Alls no tell me now, if it can wait, you can tell me now." I said and she giggled and said, "Austin Monica Moon that made absolutely no sense." I smiled and said,"Theres my Ally, now tell me whats up."

Ally took a deep breath and said,"Austin I'm pregnant."


	2. This is My Life Now

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.

Austin POV

Pregnant? as in a baby? So much was going through my mind but I couldn't process any of it. I was going to be a dad...I was going to be a dad to a baby...my baby...Ally's baby...mine and Ally's baby.

Ally sat beside me on the couch in the practice room and I pulled her close to me, I didn't know what else to do. I hated to see her cry. "Shhh Alls don't cry everything is going to be okay? You, Me, and the baby alright, everything is fine." She looked at me through teary eyes and asked,"Your not mad?"

I shook my head and said,"Alls how or why would I be mad? I mean yeah we weren't planning on having a baby but Ally, WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" I all but screamed the last part and kissed her hard causing her to giggle.

"Thanks Austin." Ally said to me and I said,"For what?" and she said, "Loving me." I held her there all night, we fell asleep like that and woke up the next morning by Trish shaking us to wake up for graduation.

"WAKE UP GUYS, SERIOUSLY ITS GRADUATION AND YOUR GOING TO BE...OH MY GOSH IS THAT AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!"

I opened my eyes and said,"Trish shhhh I'm up, we're up." Ally smiled at me and kissed me good morning, I loved her good morning kisses. "Yes Trish its an engagement ring I asked Ally to marry me last night." I said. Then Trish squealed, I swear I lost my hearing in my right ear from that.

"Oh My Gosh! Ally we need to plan the wedding, Oh Gosh an Auslly wedding!" Trish said and Ally laughed and said,"Put on the brakes Trish it will probably be next year." Trish pouted and said,'Why Ally!"

Ally took a deep breath and looked at me and I nodded and said,"Because Ally and I are expecting a baby."

At that moment I thought Trish's eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Your WHAT!?"

Ally laughed and said,"4 weeks pregnant Trish."

Trish squealed again and said,"BABY SHOPPING!...wait we have to be at graduation, your parents have your caps and gowns downstairs, I won't say anything about Baby Moon but theyre going to notice your ring Ally."

Ally and I nodded and said,"Then we will tell them about the engagement and that's it, and please don't blab to Dez about the baby, he has no filter."

Trish agreed and we all headed downstairs into the store. My parents hugged me and said, "Austin we're so proud of you." I shrugged on my gown and zipped it up as Ally adjusted my cap. Mimi, my mom, laughed and said,"Your always taking care of him Ally, its so adorable." I leaned down and kissed Ally lightly and my mom said,"Ally, is that what I think it is? Austin did you?"

I took a deep breath and nodded and said,"I asked Lester last month for permission to marry Ally, and I asked her last night."

My mom started tearing up and said,"my babys graduating and getting married!" Ally shot me a glance and said,"We might as well get all the news out at once."

Ally, in her cap and gown came to me and I put my arm gently around her waist and my mom asked, "Whats the other news?" I kissed Ally lightly again, for good luck this time, and said,"Ally and I are having a baby."

Next thing I knew, mom had Ally in a huge hug and said,'your pregnant? oh Ally welcome to the family, Oh God I'm going to be a grandma, do I look old enough to be a grandma?" Ally shook her head and said,'never Mimi."

Lester cleared his throat and said,"You take care of my daughter and that baby Austin." I nodded and said,"Yes Sir." He nodded to me knowingly and my dad stepped up and said,"I'm proud of you both for graduating and am happy your getting married but remember a baby is a big responsibility, are you two ready? especially with Austin's career."

I nodded and said,"Dad we will be fine, we're going to look for an apartment or a house tomorrow." Ally looked at me surprised and said,"We are?" I chuckled and said,"yes Alls we are, and we are making you and Baby Moon an appointment with the doctor as well, I want to make sure the two most important people in my life are safe."

Everyone, including Tris and Dez who were listening, awed.

"Allyson Dawson," Principal Jackson said in the microphone as Ally walked across the stage, she was beautiful even in that ugly yellow gown they forced us all to wear.

A few students later I heard my name, "Austin Moon." I walked up and took my diploma and looked at my mom and dad, smiling happy and crying happy tears and then I looked at Ally and mouthed, "I love you." She smile back and wiped happy tears of her own an mouthed, "I love you too."

Taking my spot back on the risers I took a deep breath, this is my life now.


	3. Just the Beginning

I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognize.

Austin POV

I woke up in the practice room of Sonic Boom with the sunlight shining through the window, Ally and I had fell asleep in here again last night on the couch. She was still asleep. We told mostly everyone about our engagement and the baby, everyone took it pretty well except Jimmy, my producer, he seems to think getting married and starting a family is bad for my career, but I honestly don't care. Its what I want. I love Ally and I always will.

I get up, leaving Ally sleeping on the couch and I scribble a note on the notepad of the coffee table in front of her.

Leaving to get breakfast, be back soon Alls, I love you.- Austin

I grab my leather jacket and head down to Starbucks(which I don't own) in the mall and get two muffins, one for each of us, and I grab myself a coffee and a tangerine refresher for Ally, like I do every morning.

When I get back Ally is still asleep. I toss the note in the trash and sit her muffin and drink on the coffee table and I sit in the chair so I don't disturb her sleeping and eat mine. Its only a few minutes until Ally wakes up and asks what happened last night.

"Alls we got tired of the party an dancing and you fell asleep against me downstairs at the piano so I carried you up here and told your dad I'd stay with you, how are you feeling this morning? You ok? Baby Moon alright? I went and got you breakfast." I say.

She takes a bite of the blueberry muffin and smile greatly. "I am starving, thanks Austy." I smile and say,"Anytime Alls, I love you." I kiss her on the forehead and say, "Whats on the agenda for today?"

Ally thinks about it for a minute and says,"We could head home and shower and change clothes and go apartment hunting?" I nod an say, "I'll drive you have, and while your there make your doctor's appointment, then I'll come back and get you." She nods and soon we are heading out to my yellow mustang, it was a 16th birthday present from my parents.

We pass Lester downstairs opening Sonic Boom and tell him our plans.

Ten minutes later I dropped Ally off at her house and said,"I'll be 30 minutes tops Alls, I love you."

I head home and quickly shower and see that my parents are at the mattress store. I leave a note on the fridge.

Mom and Dad-

Came home to change and shower, going to pick up Ally and look for an apartment or house, might stay at Ally's tonight, text me, love ya- Austin

I grab an extra change of clothes and my toothbrush and toss it into a backpack and throw it into the back of my car just in case I do stay at Ally's tonight.

After grabbing my sunglasses I head back to Ally's house. It doesn't take long and I'm there. I don't bother to knock on the door, I haven't knocked in 4 years.

Ally is in her room putting on her lip gloss, "You look beautiful Alls."

She jumps a little, "Austin you scared me! How did I not hear you?" I laugh and say," I'm part ninja I guess."

She shakes her head and grabs her bag and says,"Okay ninja boy lets go."

We get in the car and I show her a newspaper ad for new apartments in a new neighborhood in Miami. She looks at me worried and says, "Austin those look expensive, can we afford it?" I nod and say, "With my salary from Starr Records and your royalties from my songs, and what I have saved and everything, we will be fine, don't worry about the money Ally, I'll take care of it." She nods reluctantly and says,"Okay lets go."

As we're driving Ally turns on the radio and No Ordinary Day comes on, I remember when Ally and I wrote this together, we had just started dating, it was about her, she just helped me work some of the lyrics out but it was her song. I sang along to it...

Walked up to you  
It was a gray December Monday  
Asked for directions on the street  
Do you remember  
It was cold and it was raining?  
But it felt like summertime to me

'Cause when you opened up your mouth  
It was like sunshine coming out

You changed the world outside my window  
Right there, you blew my heart away  
And I remember when I met you  
Thinking that you were not an ordinary girl  
This wasn't gonna be no ordinary day

Yeah  
Ordinary day  
No, oh  
No ordinary day  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
No ordinary day  
Oh yeah  
No ordinary day

Ally leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and said,"I almost forgot what you sounded like, we haven't written in a couple weeks." I nod and say,"We've been busy but after we settle into whatever place we find, I knew we will start writing again." She agrees as we pull into the apartment complex.

We go to the desk inside the building and ask for the owner. Soon we are in one of the apartments signing the lease. We had an apartment.

Our lives were just beginning.


	4. Jellybean

I do not own Austin and Ally or Anything you may recognize

Austin POV

"Austy wake up I made pancakes." Ally said into my ear.

"PANCAKES." I said smiling and kissed her gently and headed to the kitchen. We had moved in a week ago and had barely unpacked anything but Ally and I had both asked for the weekend off to get settled and to go to her first doctors appointment in a couple hours. I was recording some new songs for my 2nd album and Ally was working for her dad at Sonic Boom.

"Austin finish eating and get dressed so we're not late for our appointment." I nod and kiss her lightly and she laughs and says, "Austin your lips taste like maple syrup." I pull her close to me and say, "The better to sweet talk you with." She shakes her head and says, "I love you Austin, now eat and get dressed. "

15 minutes later we were in the car on the way to her appointment.

Ally signed in and it seemed like we waited forever for the doctor. It was only in reality 20 minutes but it seemed like forever.

Soon I was sitting awkwardly while the doctor explained to Ally what she was doing, she squirted some blue goop onto Ally's flat stomach and moved this paddle thing around and said,"There you go that's your baby." She pointed to a small jellybean like mass on the screen, that was my child.

I kissed Ally smiling and the doctor printed out a few copies of the ultrasound for us.

Walking to the car Ally looked at me and asked, "Austin are you excited?"

Am I excited? Heck Yeah I'm excited, I'm going to be a dad. Who wouldn't be excited?

I nodded and said,"I couldn't be more excited Alls. I love you and our jellybean."

She laughed at me and said, "Our Jellybean."


End file.
